


Hängen sollst du, Rodney McKay!

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Deutsch | German, Historical Inaccuracy, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyoming, 1880. Rodney McKay soll wegen Pferdediebstahls gehängt werden. Wird Sheppards Rettungsplan funktionieren? Kann Rodney die Bedingungen akzeptieren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hängen sollst du, Rodney McKay!

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Sinaida! 
> 
> Dies ist ein Alternatives Universum, das nicht in allen Punkten Anspruch auf historische Wirklichkeit erhebt, denn ich habe nirgends eine Bestätigung gefunden, dass es dieses Gesetz wirklich gegeben hat – außer in Filmen und Büchern. *g*

Wyoming, 1880

Morgen, genau um 12 Uhr mittags, würden sie ihn hängen. 

Rodney McKay starrte gegen die schmutzige Decke der Gefängniszelle und bemühte sich, seine Gedanken nicht allzu frei schweifen zu lassen. Zu unfassbare Dinge lauerten in den dunklen Ecken. Stattdessen versuchte er auszurechnen, wie groß die Fläche der vergilbten Wasserflecken war, die er unter der Decke ausmachen konnte. Er hatte auch schon die Gesamtlänge der eisernen Gitterstäbe vor seiner Zelle und die Zeit, die die Spinne brauchte, um von ihrem Netz zum Tisch zu krabbeln, berechnet. 

Aber dennoch wanderten seine Überlegungen immer wieder zu der unglaublichen Tatsache zurück, dass man ihn morgen Mittag hängen wollte. Einfach so, wollte man eines der größten, verkannten Genies der Menschheit vom Leben zum Tode befördern. 

Dabei war das alles ein ganz riesiges Missverständnis, aber davon wollte Sheriff Caldwell ja nichts wissen. 

Rodney hatte sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben, ihm zu erklären, dass er Sheppards Pferd nur ausgeliehen hatte, in der festen Absicht, es sofort wieder zurückzubringen. Nur der wissenschaftliche Eifer hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Denn wenn er seine Erkenntnisse nicht sofort aufschrieb, wer konnte schon garantieren, dass der Geistesblitz eine halbe Stunde später nicht für immer verloren war? 

Caldwell hatte ihm das ebenso wenig geglaubt wie seine Erklärung, dass er Sheppards Pferd nur deshalb genommen hatte, weil es das schnellste war, viel schneller als Rodneys lahmer, alter Gaul. War es Rodneys Schuld, dass es gerade dort am Bahnhof angeleint gewesen war, als der Zug eingefahren war? Noch weniger glaubte ihm Caldwell, dass es Rodney von der einen auf die andere Sekunde eingefallen war zu überprüfen, ob die Theorie, von der Professor Zelenka in seinem letzten Aufsatz gefaselt hatte, wirklich stimmte, und dass er dafür ein Pferd gebraucht hatte. 

Aber mal ganz ehrlich, was konnte er dafür, dass der Sheriff noch nie vom Doppler-Effekt gehört hatte? Schon vor Jahren hatte dieser österreichische Gelehrte das postuliert und Zelenka in Prag hatte jetzt weiterführende Versuche dazu gemacht, die Rodney unbedingt hatte überprüfen müssen. Stattdessen hatte Sheriff Caldwell sein Ausleihen Vorsatz und Diebstahl genannt. Pferde-Diebstahl!

Und darauf stand der Tod durch Erhängen. 

Unzivilisiertes Pack hier. Rodney seufzte tief auf und versuchte, auf der harten Strohmatratze eine bequemere Stellung zu finden. 

Wie einen Verbrecher hatten Caldwells Schergen ihn gestern verhaftet. Heute Vormittag hatte es dann diese Farce von Gerichtsverhandlung gegeben, die nicht übermäßig gut gelaufen war. Das größte Hindernis war gewesen, dass Sheppard nicht zu seinen Gunsten hatte Stellung beziehen können. Der Sheriff hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass Sheppard am Vortag nach Fort Laramie gefahren war. Was auch immer in dort wollte, Rodney hoffte nur, dass es wirklich wichtig war.

McKay war überzeugt, dass der Sheriff noch immer einen unbegründeten Groll gegen ihn hegte, weil der Blitzableiter an seiner Scheune, den Rodney montiert hatte, nicht ganz hundertprozentig funktioniert hatte und ein paar Heuballen abgebrannt waren. Ja, er hielt ihm sogar vor, die lange Metallstange habe den Blitz angelockt statt abgehalten – was natürlich wissenschaftlicher Unsinn war. Und so war er schon völlig voreingenommen in diese Verhandlung gegangen. 

Dieser schmierige Barkeeper Ka… Ka… Kavenagh, ja, genauso hieß das schäbige Wiesel, hatte ein uralte Geschichte ausgegraben, laut der nie geklärt worden war, ob Rodney den billigen Fusel, den er für ein Experiment gebraucht hatte, auch bezahlt hatte. Und dann hatte er mit einem widerlichen, hinterhältigen Grinsen in allen Einzelheiten beschrieben, wie er Rodney hatte das Pferd stehlen sehen und wie es natürlich seine Bürgerpflicht gewesen war, sofort den Sheriff davon zu unterrichten.

Bürgerpflicht! Rodney verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Meiner Treu! Der Barkeeper war so bestechlich wie ein Hefekuchen, dem man Wärme zuführte. Er ging ganz darin auf! Wenn Caldwell sich mal die Mühe machen würde, das Hinterzimmer des Saloons einer genaueren Inspektion zu unterziehen, könnte er den angeblich so pflichtbewussten Bürger bei sehr wenig pflichtbewussten Tätigkeiten überführen. 

Die Unterstützung aus dem Publikum – und der kleine Gerichtssaal war zum Bersten voll gewesen – war auch nicht gerade enthusiastisch ausgefallen. In der zweiten Reihe hatten Katie, Samantha und Jennifer die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und ihm abschätzige Blicke zugeworfen. 

Es war Rodney bis heute noch ein Rätsel, wie die drei herausgefunden hatten, dass er allen dreien einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Aber wie sollte ein Mann ohne statistisch verwertbare Fakten auch wissen, welche er nehmen sollte? So hatte er sich von ihnen zum Essen einladen und seine Hemden abwechselnd von ihnen waschen, stärken und bügeln lassen. Doch als er Sam probeweise – nach Katie und Jennifer – geküsst hatte, hatte sie ihn mit einer heftigen Ohrfeige aus ihrem Zimmer und ihrem Leben geschmissen. 

Er rieb sich in Erinnerung daran die Wange. Auch Partnersuche sollte wissenschaftlich betrieben werden, aber dafür fehlte den drei Damen wohl das Verständnis.  
Rodney seufzte tief auf. Der einzige, der Einfühlungsvermögen für seine Erklärungen gezeigt hatte, war Doc Beckett gewesen, aber seine Stimme hatte den unzivilisierten Pöbel nicht mehr umstimmen können. 

Tod durch Erhängen. 

Dieses Mal saß er wirklich in der Patsche. Verflucht. Dem Sonnenstand nach war es bereits früher Abend, das ließ ihm noch grob gerechnet siebzehn, achtzehn Stunden. Rodney spürte Übelkeit aufsteigen und zwang sich ganz tief durchzuatmen und nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Leichter gesagt als getan, denn schon ertappte er sich bei Berechnungen, ob sein Gewicht wohl ausreichte, ihm gleich beim ersten Mal das Genick zu brechen, oder ob er dort länger baumeln müsste, bis er endlich elendiglich erstickt wäre. 

„Nein, nein, nein“, hektisch setzte sich Rodney auf, nahm den Kopf zwischen die Knie und stieß seinen Atem laut aus. Jetzt wieder einatmen … und noch einmal ausatmen. Ein. Aus. 

Rodneys Blick fiel auf den Teller mit Brot und Wurst, den Evan Lorne, der Hilfssheriff, ihm am Mittag gebracht hatte. Er hatte kaum einen Bissen heruntergebracht; ein sicheres Zeichen, dass etwas ganz im Argen lag. Henkersmahlzeit – wie außerordentlich passend in seinem Fall, musste Rodney sarkastisch denken. Dann spürte er, wie sein Magen erneut revoltierte und er zwang sich, nicht weiter darüber nachzusinnen. 

Außerdem sollte er langsam vielleicht wirklich mal den Brief an seine Schwester Jeannie abfassen, etwas, das er die letzten Stunden immer wieder vor sich hergeschoben hatte. Mühsam raffte er sich auf und schlurfte zu dem wackligen Tischchen auf dem ein Blatt Papier lag und ein Tintenfass stand. Rodney ließ sich auf den Stuhl davor fallen und tauchte die Feder in die Tinte. 

„Liebe Jeannie“ war noch schnell aufs Papier gebracht, aber danach wusste er nicht, wie er fortfahren sollte. Er nagte an der Feder, bis ihm einfiel, dass man davon krank werden konnte, bis ihm einfiel, dass das in seinem Fall auch egal war. Er seufzte tief auf. 

Nun, da er nicht wusste, wie man seiner Schwester mitteilte, dass man nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte, wenn sie dieses Papier in Händen hielt, entschloss er sich, ihr einfach die Ergebnisse seiner Versuche zu dem Doppler-Effekt zu beschreiben, und dort weiterzumachen, wo ihn der Sheriff gestern so rüde unterbrochen hatte. 

Seine Feder kratzte über das Papier. „... nach einer Periodendauer T hat sich die Wellenfront um die Strecke cT ausgebreitet, und die Quelle hat den Weg vT zurückgelegt. Daraus kann man schließen ….“ Er war so in seine Arbeit versunken, dass er beinahe nicht mitbekommen hätte, dass jemand das Gefängnis betreten hatte und jetzt den Schlüssel im Schloss herumdrehte. 

Sein Kopf drehte sich ruckartig zur Tür der Zelle. Sheriff Caldwell stand davor. „Ich habe Besuch für Sie mitgebracht, McKay.“  
„Der Priester! Oh Gott, es ist soweit! Der Priester! Ist es denn schon so spät?“, jammerte und brabbelte Rodney durcheinander. „Die letzte Beichte. Oh nein, oh nein! Ich bin noch nicht fertig!“ Rodney sprang auf und rang dramatisch die Hände. 

„Hey, McKay. Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, war ich noch nicht der Priester“, ließ sich jetzt eine leicht schleppende Stimme vernehmen. Ein Mann trat aus dem Halbdunkel ins Licht. 

„Sheppard??!!“ Vielleicht quietschte seine Stimme auf der zweiten Silbe etwas zu hoch, aber das war Rodney jetzt auch egal. „Oh, Gott sei Dank! Sheppard! Du musst diesen Idioten sagen, dass ich dein Pferd nicht gestohlen habe! Du musst ihnen klarmachen, dass das alles ein ganz großes Missverständnis ist!“ 

Caldwell hielt die Zellentür auf und ließ Sheppard eintreten. „Ich bin dann in einer halben Stunde zurück“, meinte er und tippte sich an den Stetson.  
„Danke sehr.“ Sheppard erwiderte die Höflichkeitsbezeugung mit einem leichten Nicken. 

Caldwell schloss die Tür von außen wieder ab und verließ das Gefängnis. McKay und Sheppard waren allein.  
„Du hast ihm doch gesagt, dass das alles nicht stimmt, oder?“, fragte Rodney beunruhigt an.  
„Ich habe versucht, die Sache so gut es geht zu erklären und dich aus der Schusslinie zu bugsieren. Aber es steht mein Wort gegen Kavanaghs und das Urteil ist schon rechtskräftig. Das ist alles nicht so einfach.“ John machte ein paar Schritte durch die Zelle. 

„Was ist denn daran nicht einfach?“, rief Rodney empört. „Wenn du versicherst, dass ich die Erlaubnis hatte, das Pferd zu reiten, dann …“  
„Hast du denn die Erlaubnis gehabt?“, fragte Sheppard und stoppte sein Auf- und Abgehen.  
„Nein, das nicht. Aber … aber … das hast du doch nicht Caldwell gesagt, oder?“ 

Sheppard kratzte sich am Kopf. „Nun, der Sheriff weiß, dass ich Black Thunder von niemandem reiten lasse. Und er ist nicht dumm. So hat er mich direkt nach meiner Rückkehr aus Fort Laramie am Bahnhof abgefangen, noch bevor ich überhaupt wusste, was vorgefallen war. Und auch noch bevor ich wusste, dass du der Jemand warst, der sich unerlaubterweise das Tier geschnappt hatte.“ Leicht wütend und ein wenig resigniert schaute John ihn an und fuhr fort: „Er ließ sich von mir schwören, dass niemand die Erlaubnis hat Black Thunder zu reiten.“ 

„Ja … ähm … also, das war so …“ Und dann erzählte Rodney ihm die ganze Geschichte holterdiepolter und nicht unbedingt in chronologischer Reihenfolge, weil er immer wieder wissenschaftliche Erklärungen und abschätzige Charakterbeschreibungen der einzelnen Protagonisten in dieser Schmierenkomödie, die sich rasend schnell zu einer Tragödie entwickelt hatte, einflocht. 

Was John dann mit ein bisschen Sortieren herausbrachte, war, dass Rodney sich in den vergangenen Wochen intensiv mit dem Doppler-Effekt und Professor Zelenkas neuen, weiterreichenden Theorien dazu beschäftigt hatte. Als er dann zufällig am Bahnhof einen Zug gesehen hatte und unmittelbar davor Sheppards angeleintes Pferd, von dem er wusste, dass es das Schnellste in der Gegend war, war sein wissenschaftlicher Eifer mit ihm durchgegangen. Zwei sich bewegende Objekte waren genau das, was er für seine Theorie brauchte und folglich hatte er sich das Pferd kurzerhand ausgeborgt. 

„Und so ist Caldwell dann auf den abwegigen Gedanken gekommen, ich hätte das Pferd geklaut“, beendete Rodney empört seine Ausführungen. Als er Sheppards Stirnrunzeln sah, hatte er immerhin noch die Geistesgegenwart zu bemerken: „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich vorher fragen und dann den nächsten Zug abwarten sollen.“ 

Sheppard rollte mit den Augen. „Du hättest das Pferd trotzdem nicht bekommen!“  
„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich das Experiment bereits durchgef… nein, nein.“ Rodney schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. „Schon gut. Was ich sagen wollte, ist…“  
Sheppard schaute gar nicht amüsiert, eher als habe Rodney nun endgültig den Bogen überspannt, und kleinlaut beendete dieser deshalb den Satz mit: „Ich würde es rückgängig machen, wenn ich könnte.“  
„Kannst du aber nicht.“ 

Rodney setzte sich neben Sheppard, der in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Bett Platz genommen hatte. „Sheppard! Du musst mir helfen. Ich kann morgen nicht sterben. Ich habe noch so viel zu tun. Es muss doch eine Lösung geben! Egal welche“, redete er eindringlich auf den anderen Mann ein. „Ich bin bereit, alles zu tun, ehrlich, denn dieses Wissen“, er tippte auf seinen Kopf, „darf einfach nicht für immer verloren gehen.“ 

„Nun, eventuell gäbe es da vielleicht eine Lösung“, meinte John zögerlich.  
„Welche?!“ Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, ergriff Rodney Sheppards rechte Hand und presste sie fast schmerzhaft. Er schwankte zwischen wilder Hoffnung und der Angst enttäuscht zu werden und doch noch am Galgen zu enden, falls Sheppards Plan nicht funktionieren sollte.  
„Du musst immer bedenken, dass dies eine außergewöhnliche Situation ist, die … äh … unkonventionelle Lösungen erfordert“, versuchte John ihn zu warnen.  
„Ja, ja.“ Rodney war es egal, wie unkonventionell die Lösung war, die Hauptsache war, es war eine Lösung. Was konnte schlimmer sein als an einem Seil zu baumeln? 

„Es gibt da dieses Gesetz von 1828, das besagt, dass ein zum Tode Verurteilter freigesprochen werden kann, wenn er einen ehrbaren Partner findet, der bereit ist, mit ihm ein ehrbares Leben zu beginnen. Wenn also …“  
„Wer?“, unterbrach ihn Rodney heftig atmend. Ihm wurde es fast schwindelig bei dem Gedanken, dass es doch noch ein Schlupfloch für ihn geben könnte. „Wer? Samantha? Oder doch Katie? Wahrscheinlich eher Katie, sie war immer schon am mitfühlendsten.“  
„Nein. Weder Ka…“

„Nein? Wer dann? Oh, … Elizabeth?“ Rodney schluckte schwer, denn die strenge Lehrerin, die das Schulhaus mit eiserner Hand regierte, ließ auch ihn sich manchmal wie einen Erstklässler fühlen. Die Vorstellung, dass sie … Rodney kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte das Bild abzuschütteln, wie sie ihn an seine ehelichen Pflichten erinnerte und ins Bett kommandierte. Aber wenn die Alternative war, morgen zu sterben … Er seufzte tief auf.  
„Nope. Eliza…“  
„Gott sei Dank! Wer sonst? Sag mir, dass es nicht …“

„Rodney!“ Sheppard stoppte Rodneys wilde Spekulationen. Es war betrüblich, aber keine der Frauen hatte ihre Freiheit für ihn aufgeben wollen, als er ihnen am Nachmittag von dem Gesetz erzählt hatte. Und wie es sich herausgestellt hatte, hatten alle vier auch schon neue Verehrer. Elizabeth stand sogar kurz vor der Heirat mit dem Sheriff. 

Blaue Augen schauten Sheppard voller Hoffnung an und mit einem Räuspern meinte John: „Also … das Gesetz sagt ja nur ‚Partner’ und da sind der Sheriff und ich übereingekommen, dass das auch für mich gilt.“  
„Du bist auch verurteilt und musst auch heiraten?“, fragte Rodney ungläubig.  
Sheppard starrte Rodney verwundert an. „Äh … Nein.“ 

Dann ging beiden zur selben Zeit auf, was der andere gesagt hatte und Rodney ließ ein „Oh“ hören, während Sheppard ein „Uhm“, zum Besten gab. 

Rodneys Gedanken stürzten von allen Seiten auf ihn ein. Er wäre frei! Er würde nicht sterben! Er würde zwar sein kleines Zimmer über der Bank aufgeben müssen, dafür würde er aber in Sheppards weitläufigem, ruhig außerhalb des Ortes gelegenen Haus wohnen. Er würde weniger Zeit für seine Forschungen haben, weil er Sheppard wahrscheinlich mit irgendwelchen Verwaltungsdingen helfen musste. Dafür würde er aber bestimmt mehr Geld für seine Forschung haben, denn Sheppard hatte Geld wie Heu. Oder Geld wie Eisenbahnschienen wäre wohl in seinem Fall richtiger, denn damit hatte er sein Vermögen gemacht. Und nicht nur Geld. Er hätte drei geregelte Mahlzeiten am Tag, einen schönen Stall für sein Pferd, ein Badezimmer mit einem dekadent großen Badezuber, ein Bett mit einer ordentlichen Matratze, eine Zugehfrau, eine Köchin, einen zweispännigen Wagen – warum hatte er eigentlich noch nicht früher diese grandiose Idee gehabt?

„In Ordnung“, meinte er nach nur drei Sekunden Bedenkzeit.  
Offensichtlich hatte Sheppard sich auf schwierigere Verhandlungen eingestellt, denn er fragte erstaunt nach: „Tatsächlich?“  
„Ja.“ Rodney nickte. 

Sheppard druckste etwas herum, starrte auf seine Stiefelspitzen, holte tief Luft, dann meinte er: „Ein Schlafzimmer.“  
Ein Schlafzimmer reichte ihm doch vollkommen, musste Rodney denken. Wer brauchte schon mehr? „Natürlich.“ Seine restlichen Versuchsanordnungen könnte er vielleicht in eine der Scheunen stellen, dort gab es Platz genug.  
„Zusammen.“ Sheppard fixierte ihn mit undurchdringlicher Miene. 

Huh? Sheppards Haus hatte doch genügend Gästezimmer, warum sollte er da nicht …? Das wäre auch viel bequemer als sich in einem Zimmer … Rodney zwang sich, seinem analytischen Verstand auch mal eine Chance zu geben, rief sich alle bisher bekannten Fakten ins Gedächtnis und bewertete die Situation neu. Es brauchte einen kleinen Moment, aber plötzlich machte „zusammen“ einen neuen, wenn auch merkwürdigen Sinn – und wies nicht mehr nur auf Platzmangel hin. „Oh.“ 

Sheppard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte. „Ja.“

Nun ja. Rodney hatte nicht den blassesten aller Schimmer, wo das so plötzlich herkam. Er konnte sich noch schemenhaft an eine gewisse Nancy und die eine Tänzerin aus dem Saloon, Cha… Cha… irgendwas, erinnern, wenngleich Sheppard in beiden Fällen nicht besonders mitgenommen gewesen war, als es vorbei war.  
Aber Sheppard hatte noch niemals auch nur angedeutet, dass er an Männern im Allgemeinen und an ihm im Besonderen interessiert war. Ob das eine von Caldwells Forderungen gewesen war? Aber dann sagte sich Rodney, dass das ja auch keinen Sinn machte, denn wie wollte der Sheriff ihre Einhaltung kontrollieren? Sah wohl doch eher so aus, als käme das von John. Schon seltsam. Aber da Bettler keine Forderungen stellen durften und zum Tode Verurteilte schon mal gar nicht, zuckte Rodney nur mit den Schultern. „Egal.“ 

Für einen Augenblick zuckte es enttäuscht um Sheppards Mundwinkel, dann meinte er nur: „In Ordnung. Sobald ich alles mit Sheriff Caldwell geregelt habe, fahren wir zu meinem Haus raus. Deine Sachen holen wir morgen im Laufe des Tages ab.“ 

Ups, das ging nun wirklich rasend schnell. Aber noch einmal sagte sich Rodney, dass alles, wirklich alles, besser als der Galgen war. Ein Mann hatte zu wissen, wann das Leben ihn herausforderte, wann er Opfer bringen musste und wie er darauf männlich gefasst antworten musste. Deshalb meinte er nur leicht widerborstig: „Wenn’s sein muss.“ 

„Es muss sein. Der Sheriff will dich eine Weile nicht in der Stadt sehen. Und er hat sich mit der Begnadigung und der Anwendung und Zurechtbiegung dieses Paragraphen auf deinen Fall ganz schön weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt und deshalb wirst du ihm den Gefallen tun und für eine Weile aus seiner Optik verschwinden.“  
„Schön, schön. Ich habe verstanden. Er ist noch nicht reif für das, was ich der Stadt bieten kann.“  
„So kann man es auch nennen“, stimmte Sheppard großzügig zu.

Sie schweigen sich die nächsten fünf Minuten an. 

Sheppard rückte mit keinen weiteren Details zu dieser Vereinbarung raus und Rodney fragte nicht, denn er wusste um seine manchmal ungeschickte Art und wollte diese Rettung in letzter Sekunde in keiner Weise gefährden. Moralische oder religiöse Bedenken quälten ihn nicht, denn Religion passte nicht in sein wissenschaftlich geprägtes Weltbild, war etwas für Kleingeister. Und gesellschaftliche Moralvorstellungen waren immer schon ein Tummelplatz für Bigotterie gewesen, so dass man sie in Rodneys Augen einfach vernachlässigen konnte. 

Dann war die halbe Stunde um, Sheppard hatte das Voranschreiten der Zeit mehrmals auf seiner silbernen Taschenuhr kontrolliert, und pünktlich kam Sheriff Caldwell zurück. Während er aufschloss und Sheppard aus der Zelle ließ, fragte er: „Und, wie lautet die Entscheidung?“  
„Rodney ist einverstanden.“ 

„McKay?“  
„Natürlich bin ich einverstanden. Was wären Sie denn, wenn die Alternative lautet, dass Sie sonst morgen den Regenwürmern zum Fraß vorgeworfen werden?“, schnappte Rodney. 

Caldwell zog die Augenbrauen fast bis an seine Fast-Glatze hoch, dann meinte er mit einem bedauernden Seufzen zu Sheppard: „Okay, dann ist er ab jetzt Ihre Verantwortung, nicht mehr meine. Ich wünsche Ihnen starke Nerven.“ 

„Hey!“, beschwerte sich Rodney, als die beiden auch noch einen festen Händedruck austauschten. Er war doch kein Stück Vieh, das auf einer Auktion per Handschlag verkauft wurde! Er war doch … er war doch … durch irgendeinen obskuren Vertrag, von dessen Inhalt er keine Ahnung hatte, an Sheppard gebunden, der ein Schlafzimmer mit ihm teilen wollte. 

Mit leicht hängenden Schultern sammelte er die Briefpapiere zusammen, die er jetzt doch nicht an Jeannie schicken würde. Dann straffte er sich. Verdammt! Er war dem Henker ganz knapp von der Schippe gesprungen, da würde er sich doch nicht von solchen Kleinigkeiten unterkriegen lassen. Wofür war er schließlich ein McKay? Man munkelte sein Ur-Ur-Ur-Großvater habe in der Schlacht von Culloden ein Dutzend Engländer mit bloßen Händen getötet, nachdem seine Schwertklinge zerbrochen war. Er hob sein Kinn und folgte Sheppard hocherhobenen Hauptes aus dem Gefängnis. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Sheppard war mit seinem schicken, zweispännigen Phaeton da, mit dem er Rodney schon nach manch einem gemeinsamen Abendessen nach Hause gebracht hatte. Gekonnt und souverän lenkte er die beiden prächtigen aber nervösen Tiere durch den Ort. Nachdem sie die letzten Häuser hinter sich gelassen hatte, schnalzte er mit der Zunge und die Pferde trabten an. Rodney mochte es nicht, wenn er mit der Kutsche wie ein Wilder fuhr und hielt sich immer mit verkrampften Fingern fest, so dass John der Versuchung dann manchmal nicht widerstehen konnte, es gerade deshalb zu tun. Aber heute brauchte er ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken und das musste er nicht unbedingt machen, wenn die Pferde im gestreckten Galopp über die staubige Straße donnerten. 

Er hatte McKay aus dem Gefängnis bekommen, die Hinrichtung war abgesagt. Das war das Allerwichtigste. Es hatte ihn Überredungskraft und eine hübsche Stange Geld gekostet, die Caldwell für den Bahnhof und das Schulgebäude ausgeben wollte, aber damit konnte er leben. Denn John war sich sicher, dass das Geld wirklich dort landen würde, Caldwell war ein integrer Mann. Deshalb hatte es ihn auch seine ganzen diplomatischen Fähigkeiten gekostet, den Sheriff zu überzeugen, diesen Gesetzesparagraphen derart hinzubiegen, dass er auch für ihn galt. Aber es war ihm gelungen. 

Und der Teil, den er sich vorab besonders schwierig vorgestellt hatte, war dann ganz einfach gewesen: Rodney davon zu überzeugen, dem Vorschlag zuzustimmen. John hatte gedacht, dass Rodney seine Selbstständigkeit mit Zähnen und Klauen verteidigen würde, stattdessen hatte es nur Sekunden gedauert, ihn für den Vorschlag zu erwärmen – selbst nachdem John ihm angedeutet hatte, dass er „Partner“ sehr, sehr wörtlich meinte.  
John gab sich keinen Illusionen hin, dass Rodney plötzlich in heißer Liebe zu ihm entbrannt war. Aber immerhin hatte Rodney die Forderung schon mal nicht kategorisch abgelehnt. "Egal" war kein sehr enthusiastisches Wort, aber ein besserer Start als ein klares "Nein". 

John schwor sich, dass er alles versuchen würde, Rodney von dem neuen … Arrangement zu überzeugen. Diese Schrecksekunden, als er erfahren hatte, dass Rodney gehängt werden sollte, wollte er nicht noch einmal durchleben. Selbst, wenn es nur diese Ausnahmesituation gewesen war, die ihn dann endlich doch dazu gebracht hatte, Rodney anzudeuten, wie seine Gefühle in dieser Sache waren. Die Erkenntnis, seinen Freund für immer verlieren zu können, niemals wieder mit Rodney zu diskutieren, zu streiten, rumzualbern, hatte ihn bis ins Innerste erschüttert und fast handlungsunfähig werden lassen. 

Doch er hatte den Mann, für den er schon seit langer Zeit mehr als nur Freundschaft empfand, noch einmal rauspauken können. Dass es nur um Haaresbreite gewesen war, war ihm jedenfalls Warnung genug, das Geständnis seiner Gefühle nicht mehr auf die lange Bank zu schieben. Zu viel konnte passieren und John wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er auch nur einen Tag später nach Hause zurückgekehrt wäre. Nein, er würde Rodney endlich klarmachen, wie er empfand – selbst wenn es am Ende das Aus für ihre Freundschaft bedeutete. Aber so wie bisher konnte er auch nicht mehr weitermachen, er musste einen Versuch wagen, die letzten Ereignisse hatten ihn endlich aufgerüttelt. 

„Da wären wir.“ Schwungvoll brachte John die beiden Pferde in der Auffahrt seines Anwesens zum Stehen. 

Ein Stallbursche kam angerannt und nahm ihm die Zügel ab. John kletterte von dem hochrädrigen Wagen herunter und ging um die Kutsche herum. Rodney war inzwischen auch abgestiegen und ging schon wie selbstverständlich auf das Haus zu. Warum sollte er auch nicht, er war ja schon oft genug hier gewesen. Trotzdem – irgendwie hätte John gern deutlich gemacht, dass jetzt ein neues Kapitel angefangen hatte. Er schalt sich einen Dummkopf und folgte Rodney ins Haus. 

„Guten Abend, Miko“, begrüßte Rodney die zierliche Japanerin, die für Sheppard den Haushalt führte. „Was gibt es Schönes zu essen?“ Denn ein Besuch bei Sheppard bedeutete auch immer gutes und reichliches Essen.  
„Guten Abend, Mr McKay. Ich habe nicht … ich wusste nicht“, nervös knetete sie ihre Schürze.  
„Schon gut, Miko“, rettete Sheppard sie. „Sag der Köchin, sie soll uns ein paar Brote mit kaltem Fleisch machen, ein Stück Kuchen für Rodney, eine Kanne Kaffee. Bring alles in einer halben Stunde in mein Arbeitszimmer.“  
„Warum nicht gleich?“, ging Rodney dazwischen. „Wir wollen es ja nicht kalt, äh, warm werden lassen.“ Jetzt, da die Gefahr vorüber und er in Sheppards Haus war, das Sicherheit vor dem Sheriff und dem Galgen bedeutete, war sein Hunger sprunghaft zurückgekehrt und er erinnerte sich mit Schaudern daran, dass er zum Frühstück das letzte Mal gegessen hatte.  
„Rodney, du willst doch bestimmt erst baden, ehe wir essen.“ Mit einem leicht abschätzigen Blick schaute John einmal an Rodney herunter. 

Rodney nahm Sheppards makellose Kleidung wahr: schwarze Hose, weißes Hemd und eine gestreifte Weste. Die Jacke aus schwerem, dunkelgrauem Wollstoff gab er gerade Miko zum Aufhängen.  
Dann blickte er an sich herunter. Er sah zerknautscht und schmuddelig aus. Erstaunlich, was zwei Tage im Gefängnis und Schlafen in den Kleidern auf einer unbequemen Matratze bewirken konnten. Und plötzlich fühlte er sich auch filzig; und wenn er noch länger darüber nachdachte, konnte er schon die Läuse durch seine Haare marschieren spüren!

„Ja, ja! Unbedingt!“ Er machte sich sofort auf den Weg, denn er wusste, wo der Badezuber stand, da er jedes Wochenende zum Baden herkam. Es hatte sich so eingebürgert, nachdem das Badehaus in der Stadt einmal für vierzehn Tage geschlossen gewesen war. John hatte ihm seinen Badezuber angeboten – wunderbar groß, mit viel heißem Wasser und Rodney konnte sicher sein, dass er nicht der zweite oder dritte war, der das Wasser benutzte – und dann war es dabei geblieben. 

„Ist schon eingeheizt“, meinte Sheppard, der ihn begleitete.  
„Sehr gut!“  
Während John ein Handtuch aussuchte, stieg Rodney schnell aus seinen Sachen und ließ sich in das warme Wasser gleiten.  
„Ahhhh….“ Ein langgezogenes Seufzen begleitete den ersten Moment des Eintauchens.  
„Ist die Temperatur gut?“  
„Perfekt.“ Rodney schloss die Augen und räkelte sich in dem Badewasser. 

„Sauf nicht ab, während ich weg bin“, lachte John. „Ich hole dir frische Kleider. Im Gästezimmer ist noch ein ganzer Stapel von Sachen, die Miko für dich gewaschen und gebügelt hat.“  
Rodney wedelte Sheppard mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung aus dem Zimmer. 

So ließ sich das Leben aushalten. Rodney tauchte unter, genoss das warme Wasser auf seinem ganzen Körper und tauchte erst prustend wieder auf als er keine Luft mehr hatte. Er strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Bisher lief ja alles sehr gut und Sheppard verhielt sich wie immer. Keine Hinweise auf diese … Schlafzimmersache. Denn während der Heimfahrt hatte Rodney doch ein, zwei Mal zwangsläufig daran denken müssen, wenn er sich nicht gerade umgeschaut hatte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Lorne oder Caldwell sie nicht doch noch verfolgten. 

Er wüsste doch zu gerne, wo Sheppard den Gedanken herhatte. Wahrscheinlich von seinen ganzen Lektüren. Das kam davon, wenn man sich mit Romanen von russischen Schriftstellern und so einem romantischen Zeugs abgab, anstatt wissenschaftliche Magazine zu lesen. Da konnte ja nichts Vernünftiges bei rauskommen. Jeannie war auch so eine – und jetzt kämpfte sie allen Ernstes für das Frauenwahlrecht. Pfft!!

„Hier. Bis auf Strümpfe war alles da, ich habe dir ein Paar von meinen mitgebracht.“ Sheppard legte die Kleidung auf den Deckel des Weidenkorbes, der für die schmutzige Wäsche gedacht war.  
„Danke.“ 

Sheppard kniete neben der Badewanne nieder und hielt Rodney lächelnd eine Tasse hin. „Die habe ich dir aus der Küche mitgebracht.“  
„Kaffee?“ Gierig nahm sich Rodney das dampfende Getränk. „Oh!“, sagte er dann mit einem absolut verzückten Gesichtsausdruck, als ihm die ersten Aromen in die Nase stiegen. „Heiße Schokolade.“  
„Yep.“  
„Mhmmmm.“ Schlückchenweise genoss Rodney diese Köstlichkeit. Er kannte niemanden, außer John Sheppard, der keine Kosten und Mühe scheute, um regelmäßig Schokolade im Haus zu haben. 

Viel zu schnell war der letzte Schluck getrunken und Rodney leckte ein ganz klein wenig mit der Zunge durch die Tasse, um auch nichts zu verschwenden.  
„Wäh!“, lachte Sheppard und nahm Rodney die Tasse ab. „Soll ich dir den Rücken waschen?“, erkundigte er sich, krempelte die Ärmel des Hemdes hoch und goss etwas flüssige Seife auf einen Schwamm.  
„Oh ja, bitte.“ Sheppard machte das wirklich gut und mit Ausdauer, hatte Rodney immer wieder festgestellt und er überließ sich gerne den fähigen Händen des anderen Mannes. Er drehte sich etwas herum und beugte sich vor. 

John wusste schon nicht mehr, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war. Sicher, es war heute nicht das erste Mal, dass er das tat, aber bisher hatte er es immer als Höhepunkt seiner Woche angesehen, wenn Rodney sich ihm so vertrauensvoll zugewandt – oder wohl besser abgewandt – hatte. John rieb in kleinen Kreisen über Rodneys Rücken. Bis heute hatte er sich immer selbst eingeredet, dass das alles war, was er bekommen konnte, und hatte sich damit arrangiert. Er genoss diese Momente mit melancholischem Sehnen, sicher in dem Wissen, dass sein Freund niemals ahnen würde, wie viel sie ihm bedeuteten. 

Aber jetzt hatte sich alles geändert. Mit diesem einen Wort, zusammen, hatte er seine Karten auf den Tisch gelegt. Jetzt konnte die Tatsache, dass er einem nackten Mann den Rücken wusch, plötzlich etwas ganz anderes bedeuten, auch wenn Rodney diesen Rückschluss offensichtlich noch nicht gezogen hatte. Noch widerstand er der Versuchung statt des Schwammes seine Finger über Rodneys Rücken gleiten zu lassen – aber er wusste auch, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er nachgeben würde. 

„Ich gehe dann mal schauen, ob alles zum Abendessen fertig ist“, verkündete er abrupt. Er erhob sich und warf Rodney den Schwamm in den Schoß, so dass es richtig schön spritzte.  
„Hey!“ Indigniert machte Rodney eine Schau daraus, sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Dann pfefferte er den Schwamm auf Sheppard und war erfreut zu sehen, dass sich ein großer Wasserfleck auf dessen Hemd bildete.  
„Wolltest du von dem kalten Braten, oder nicht?“, erkundigte sich John spöttisch.  
„Erpresser.“ Rodney seufzte bühnenreif.  
John bückte sich und warf grinsend den Schwamm zurück. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach ein paar Minuten stieg Rodney dann endgültig aus der Wanne. Sein Magen rief ihn dringend dazu auf, ins Arbeitszimmer zu gehen. Während er sich trocken rubbelte und anzog, überlegte er sich, ob das Arbeitszimmer wohl bedeutete, dass sie nun zur näheren Aussprache über dieses merkwürdige Gesetz und den daraus resultierenden seltsamen Vertrag kamen, von dem er wohlgemerkt noch keine Kopie gesehen, geschweige denn unterschrieben hatte. 

Vielleicht war das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer noch verhandelbar? Wenn er Sheppard klarmachte, dass er schnarchte, schlafwandelte oder ihm seinen Schlaf mit sonstigen un-schlafmäßigen Aktionen rauben würde? Das Dumme war, Rodney wusste intuitiv, dass Sheppard so etwas niemals gesagt hätte, wenn es ihm nicht äußerst wichtig gewesen wäre. 

Seltsam, seltsam. Nun, ja. Rodney warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und zog einen Scheitel. Zurück ins Gefängnis wollte er unter gar keinen Umständen. Und mit Sheppard konnte er auf jeden Fall besser diskutieren als mit Caldwell. Da würde er sich also dem kleineren Übel stellen. Rodney klatschte noch ein wenig Brillantine ins Haar, dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Arbeitszimmer. Vor der Tür holte er noch einmal tief Luft, dann drückte er entschieden die Klinke herunter. 

John saß in einem der gemütlichen, dunkelbraunen Ohrensessel an dem runden Tischchen, an dem sie immer saßen, wenn sie Schach spielten. Er hatte sich seiner Stiefel entledigt, die Weste ausgezogen und den steifen Kragen und die Krawatte abgelegt. Nachlässig wie immer fläzte er im Sessel und sah kein bisschen offiziell aus.  
Auf einem Beistelltisch stand ein großer Teller mit kaltem Braten, der gewürzten Tomatensauce, die sie beide so gerne dazu aßen, Brot, Kuchen und zwei Tassen Kaffee, die irgendwer bereits ausgeschenkt hatte. 

Rodney schnappte sich eine Scheibe Braten mit Brot, ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken und stellte fest, dass das die Schachpartie war, die sie nicht beendet hatten, bevor er verhaftet worden war. 

Sein Blick ging über das Brett. „Du hast den Läufer nicht umgesetzt?“, erkundigte er sich, mit vollen Backen kauend, obwohl er nicht wirklich daran glaubte, dass Sheppard zu so perfiden Mitteln greifen würde, um zu gewinnen.  
„Alles noch so wie am Dienstag“, versicherte ihm John.  
Rodney nickte. „Denn der Läufer ist die einzige deiner Figuren, die nicht total dusselig da rumsteht.“  
„He, meine Figuren stehen nicht dusselig rum! Da ist Strategie hinter.“ 

„Ach ja? So wie Custers Strategie am Little Big Horn vor vier Jahren?“, erkundigte sich Rodney süffisant.  
„Der arme Mann wurde Opfer der Umstände“, verteidigte Sheppard den toten General halbherzig.  
„Der arme Mann war schlichtweg unfähig. Hätte er die Warnungen seiner Späher nicht ignoriert …“ Rodney schlug einen von Sheppards Bauern.  
„Hätte er nicht so viele Pferde verloren“, schnitt ihm John das Wort ab und kassierte einen von Rodneys Springern. 

„Nein, nein, nein!“ Empört schaute Rodney auf das Brett. „Das ist … das ist … ich dachte der blöde Turm sollte deine Dame schützen!“  
„Manche Frauen kommen auch alleine zurecht“, grinste John breit und sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.  
Grummelnd streckte Rodney seine Hand nach einem Stück Kuchen aus. 

Zwei Stunden später hatte Rodney dennoch gewonnen. Begeistert ließ er sich in den Sessel zurücksinken. Das war knapp gewesen, aber was im Endeffekt zählte, war das Ergebnis. Er zog die Schublade des Tischchens auf und holte eine abgegriffene Kladde und einen Stift heraus. Fein säuberlich notierte er den Sieg für sich selber.  
„Das macht dann acht Remis, zwölf Siege für dich und … vierzehn Siege für mich!“ Triumphierend schaute er Sheppard an. 

Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Blättere zwei Seiten weiter und da kannst du mir ja noch mal vorlesen, wer wie oft im Black Jack gewonnen hat.“  
„Glücksspiel“, meinte Rodney wegwerfend und stopfte das Büchlein wieder in die Schublade zurück.  
„Zum Leben gehört auch Glück“, erwiderte Sheppard und trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Weinglas. 

„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Rodney nach einem Moment Bedenkzeit und schaute Sheppard nachdenklich an.  
John, der sich eigentlich gar nichts dabei gedacht hatte, nur irgendeine Antwort hatte geben wollen, damit Rodney nicht das letzte Wort hatte, wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Ist doch so, oder nicht?“  
„Ähm … ja“, gestand ihm Rodney zu. 

Er trank auch den letzten Wein aus, dann drehte er das Glas in den Fingern und meinte: „Da hatte ich ja wirklich Glück, dass du heute und nicht erst morgen wiedergekommen bist.“  
„Da hatten wir beide Glück“, bestätigte John, dem es Spaß machte, in Andeutungen zu sprechen, die Rodneys Gehirn schneller arbeiten ließen. 

Rodney räusperte sich. „Danke.“ Herrgott, warum fiel es ihm immer so schwer Danke zu sagen? Sheppard hatte schließlich sein Leben gerettet, da gab es nichts dran zu deuteln. Und jetzt hatte Sheppard ihn noch dazu auf dem Hals. 

Auch wenn der Abend bisher noch keinen Deut anders verlaufen war als sonstige Abende, so wurde Rodney schlagartig bewusst, dass er nicht mehr nur als „Gast“ hier war. Er würde morgen, nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, nicht wieder in die Stadt, in sein Zimmer, zurückkehren und zwei, drei Tage später, wenn er wieder Gesellschaft haben wollte, mit Sheppard zusammentreffen. Er wäre morgen hier und übermorgen und überübermorgen … solange bis Sheppard seiner überdrüssig wäre und ihn irgendwann vor die Tür setzen würde. Rodney gab sich da keinen Illusionen hin, er war nicht gerade einfach im Zusammenleben und es war ein Wunder, dass Sheppard es all die Jahre mit ihm ausgehalten hatte. Aber wenn es jetzt nicht einmal mehr die Möglichkeit gab, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen und erst wieder zusammenzutreffen, bis beide ihren dicken Kopf überwunden hatten … Rodney seufzte. 

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen“, schlug Sheppard vor, der die Figuren auf dem Schachbrett wieder in Ausgangsstellung brachte. „Du hast doch bestimmt die letzte Nacht kaum Schlaf bekommen.“  
„Ja“, stimmte Rodney zu und erhob sich. „Man kann wohl sagen, dass mir ein paar unerfreuliche Dinge im Kopf umherschwirrten. Aber ich kann dir immerhin mitteilen, wie viele Meter Rohr schätzungsweise für die Gitterstäbe verarbeitet worden sind.“  
„Eine sehr … nützliche Information“, lobte Sheppard grinsend. Er stellte als Letztes den schwarzen König an seinen Platz. Sie löschten alle Lichter und traten in den Flur. 

Johns Körper kribbelte. Während des Schachspiels hatte er sich ablenken lassen und nur zwischendurch an den weiteren Verlauf des Abends gedacht, aber jetzt musste er tief ein- und ausatmen. Endlich war es soweit. Für einen Atemzug spürte er den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens, weil er Rodneys missliche Lage jetzt zu seinen Gunsten ausnutzte, aber dann sagte er sich, dass er wirklich alles versuchte hatte, ehe er auf diesen letzten Ausweg verfallen war.  
Vorfreude durchrauschte ihn mit solcher Macht, dass er kurz den Kopf schütteln musste, um ihn wieder frei zu bekommen. Gleich würde Rodney … gleich könnte er Rodney … 

„Mr Sheppard?“ Miko tauchte in der Küchentür auf. „Ich wollte Sie gerade nicht stören, aber weil morgen doch die Abrechnungen für das Personal fertig sein müssen …“  
„Muss das jetzt sein?“ Er schaute von Miko zu Rodney.  
„Harry fährt morgen früh um sieben das Geld holen. Wollen Sie es vor dem Frühstück machen?“  
„Nein.“ Natürlich nicht.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte es heute Nachmittag reinreichen, aber da waren Sie nicht da und gerade wollte ich Sie auch nicht unterbrechen.“ Verschreckt sah sie ihn an.  
„Ist schon gut. Ich schaue mir die Auflistung an. Geh schon vor, Rodney, ich komme gleich nach“, meinte Sheppard und folgte Miko, die sich noch einmal ausgiebig entschuldigte, in die Küche. 

Rodney stapfte die Treppe rauf. Aus Gewohnheit wollte er gleich ins Gästezimmer abbiegen. Sein Gästezimmer, um genau zu sein, denn im Laufe der Zeit hatte er doch etliche Utensilien hier untergebracht, nicht zuletzt all die Sachen, die er brauchte, um das Teleskop fertig zu stellen, das Sheppard ihm erlaubt hatte, auf dem Dach der größeren Scheune aufzustellen. Aber als er die Klinke in der Hand hatte, da fiel ihm ein, dass heute ja nur ein Zimmer auf dem Plan stand. Und da Sheppard sicher in seinem Zimmer bleiben und nicht ins Gästezimmer übersiedeln wollte, hieß das für ihn wohl Sheppards Zimmer. 

Nicht, dass er nicht wüsste, wo das wäre. Er hatte schließlich im vergangenen Herbst fast vierzehn Tage darin verbracht – auf dem unbequemen grünen Ledersessel noch dazu – als Sheppard sich diese scheußlich Erkältung mit hohem Fieber zugelegt hatte. Die ersten Tage hatte er trotz der Ansteckungsgefahr nicht von Sheppards Seite weichen können, weil es auf Messers Schneide gestanden hatte. Und die zweite Woche dann, hatte er ihm Gesellschaft geleistet, ihm vorgelesen, mit ihm Schach gespielt und Sheppards Launen ertragen. Man sollte nicht meinen wie ungnädig ein Mann, der laufend in Bewegung war, werden konnte, wenn er mal für zwei Wochen ans Bett gefesselt war! 

Rodney betrat Sheppards Zimmer. Ja, sah noch genauso aus, wie vor einem halben Jahr. Selbst der mörderisch unbequeme Sessel war noch immer da, obwohl Rodney dringend für die Anschaffung eines neuen plädiert hatte.  
Aber selbst wenn es einen bequemeren Sessel gegeben hätte, konnte sich Rodney nicht vorstellen, dass Sheppard wollte, dass er darin die Nacht verbrachte. Gut, er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, die Nacht in Sheppards Bett zu verbringen, aber von den beiden Möglichkeiten war das wohl die wahrscheinlichere. 

Sheppards Bett. Rodney schluckte und starrte auf das mit weißem Leinen bezogene Doppelbett. Zum ersten Mal gestattete er sich ganz vorsichtig daran zu denken, was das alles heißen konnte. Er hatte keine Erfahrung damit, aber er hatte darüber gelesen und so formte sein Gehirn ein sehr zögerliches Bild von zwei Männern, die sich umarmten. Noch hatten sie nicht einmal Sheppards und sein Gesicht. 

Er kannte Sheppard im Nachthemd, der kannte ihn im Nachthemd, denn irgendwann einmal hatten sie sich so bekleidet weit nach Mitternacht in der Küche getroffen, weil beide noch Hunger bekommen hatten.  
Er kannte Sheppard – flüchtig – sogar nackt, denn im letzten Sommer waren sie während der großen Hitzewelle zwei Mal nachts schwimmen gewesen, als sie es im Haus nicht mehr ausgehalten hatten. Er hatte damals nicht ausgiebig geschaut, aber er wusste, dass der Mann reichlich schwarze Haare auf der Brust und den Beinen hatte. 

Rodney seufzte. Was für eine Vorstellung, mit so jemandem das Bett zu teilen. Gut, er hatte auch behaarte Beine, aber Sheppard wusste das und hatte dennoch den Vorschlag gemacht. Er hingegen … war da einfach so Hals über Kopf hineingestolpert. Er dachte an Katie, Jennifer und Sam – aber wie deren Beine aussahen wusste er leider nicht, da er sie nie gesehen hatte. Aber bestimmt keine schwarzen Haare. 

„Hör auf, Rodney!“, sagte er laut in den Raum, damit es nicht so totenstill war. „Du kannst das!“ Mit aller Macht rief er sich wieder die Gefängniszelle, den Galgen und den Sarg, der bestimmt schon bestellt gewesen war, ins Gedächtnis und begann sich zu entkleiden. 

\------------------------------------------------

Ungeduldig zeichnete John alles ab, was Miko ihm vorlegte. Er hatte nicht die Ruhe, es nachzurechnen und da es bisher immer gestimmt hatte, würde es wohl auch heute stimmen. Nach der letzten Unterschrift verabschiedete er sich schnell und stürmte die Treppe, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, nach oben. 

Am Treppenabsatz stoppte er dann, holte tief Luft und sammelte sich. Jetzt würde er Rodney küssen. Das hatte er sich für heute ganz fest vorgenommen. Endlich würde er diesen Mund, den Rodney so verächtlich schief ziehen konnte, mit dem er aber auch die unglaublichsten Dinge erzählen konnte, unter seinen Lippen spüren. Er wollte Rodney nicht verschrecken, würde ganz vorsichtig vorgehen, aber mit irgendetwas musste er ja andeuten, was er unter einem Zimmer verstand. Ja, ein Kuss. Er wusste gar nicht, wie lange er diese Phantasie schon hatte. Wie oft er schon versucht hatte, sich auszumalen, wie sich das anfühlen würde. Aber heute bekäme er ihn! Er grinste nervös, wischte noch einmal die schwitzigen Hände an der Hose ab und öffnete die Tür des Gästezimmers.

Niemand da. Merkwürdig. Rodney war doch schon vor einer viertel Stunde … oh, vielleicht hatte Rodney das mit dem einem Zimmer wörtlicher aufgefasst, als es gedacht gewesen war? Bei Rodney wusste man nie, der hatte eine Logik, der man nicht immer folgen konnte. John schloss die Tür und ging weiter zu seinem Raum. 

Rodney stand neben seinem Bett und trug seinen blauen Morgenmantel. Seine Finger rollten gerade den Seidengürtel zu einer Schnecke zusammen, die sie wieder entrollten, als er an der Taille angekommen war.  
„Ich hoffe … du hast nichts dagegen“, meinte er entschuldigend und zeigte mit einem Finger auf Johns seidenen Morgenmantel. „Ich habe keinen hier.“  
„Uh, kein Problem.“ John machte unschlüssig zwei Schritte auf das Bett zu, dann hielt er inne. Rodney war nicht nur in seinem Zimmer, er hatte sich sogar schon umgezogen. John fühlte sich ein klein wenig überrumpelt. 

Rodney zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben, dann knotete er den Gürtel des Morgenmantels auf.  
„Ähm, Rodney …“ Sheppard rieb sich mit einer Hand den Nacken. „Was … also ich … was ich meine ist …“  
Rodney öffnete den Morgenmantel, schlug ihn auseinander, behielt ihn aber noch an. 

Dennoch konnte John sehen, dass sein Freund unter dem Kleidungsstück nackt war. Ganz nackt. Sein Blick wanderte von der Brust aus tiefer und er musste schwer schlucken, als er über Rodneys Schoß streifte, um dann bis auf die Oberschenkel weiter zu gleiten. Rodney bot sich ihm an, erlaubte ihm einen Blick auf seinen Körper. Auf seine Nacktheit. John konnte nicht anders, er musste hinschauen. 

Rodney zog den Morgenmantel aus und ließ ihn über die Schultern zu Boden gleiten. Er zwang sich, nicht die Augen zu schließen, sondern Sheppards Reaktion zu beobachten. 

John starrte wortlos. Das war jetzt wirklich für ihn. Kein gestohlener Blick, in einem Moment in dem er sich sicher glaubte, sondern eine offene Einladung. John konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Körper wenden, den er schon seit so langer Zeit begehrte. 

„Jetzt sag nicht, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast“, schimpfte Rodney nach einer halben Minute ungeduldigen Wartens, die er nur unter Aufbietung all seiner Willenskraft durchgestanden hatte. „Ich habe mich die letzte halbe Stunde darauf eingestellt, das heute zu machen. Wer weiß, wann ich wieder die Courage dafür aufbringe. Also komm schon, bringen wir es hinter uns.“ 

„Rodney …“ John rührte sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck. In seinem Kopf lief alles durcheinander und seine Gewissensbisse, dass er Rodney in etwas hineinmanövriert hatte, das dieser so nicht wollte, sich aber dazu verpflichtet fühlte, meldeten sich. Ein Kuss, voll bekleidet, war eine Sache, aber dies hier …? 

Machte John-ich-will-dass-wir-uns-ein-Schlafzimmer-teilen-Sheppard da etwa gerade einen Rückzieher? Aufgebracht funkelte Rodney ihn an: „Sheppard! Wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich jetzt jeden Abend ausziehe, irrst du dich.“  
Immerhin musste John jetzt grinsen. „Jeder Mensch zieht sich jeden Abend aus.“  
„Haarspaltereien! Du weißt genau, was ich meine.“ Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ja.“ Er atmete tief aus. „Rodney, ich … ich hatte mich auf einen Kuss eingestellt. Das war alles“, sagte er ehrlich. 

„Oh.“ Rodney überdachte das einen Moment. „Oh, oh! Verfluchter Mist! Du meinst … ich habe das alles falsch verstanden?“ Rodney schoss die Röte ins Gesicht und seine Hände versuchten, seine Genitalien zu bedecken.  
John machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Nein, nein. Du hast das überhaupt nicht falsch verstanden, nur …“  
„Nur?“ Rodney hob rebellisch sein Kinn.  
„Ich wollte dir Zeit geben, dich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.“ 

„Pfff.“ Rodney ließ ein kleines Schnauben hören. „Wie du siehst, können sich manche Leute schneller auf neue Gegebenheiten einstellen als andere. Das macht halt ein Genie aus. Rasche Auffassungsgabe und Anpassungsfähigkeit.“ Rodney spürte trotz seiner selbstsicheren Worte aber auch seine Nerven flattern und beschloss die Sache hinter sich zu bringen. „Jetzt komm schon“, drängelte er und trat noch einen Schritt näher.  
„Nur wenn du auch willst.“  
„Wie kann ich das wissen, bevor ich es nicht ausprobiert habe?“, gab Rodney zu bedenken.  
„Das hier ist kein wissenschaftliches Experiment!“, rief John entrüstet.  
„Nein?“  
„Nein!“ 

Das war nicht fair. Er hatte Gefühle da rein investiert und Rodney machte ihn zur Laborratte. „Nein! Seit ewig langer Zeit versuche ich, dich sehen zu lassen …“ Shit, John, du musst da jetzt durch, oder es wird niemals was. „… was ich für dich empfinde und du … du … du ziehst dich einfach aus und sagst mir, wir wollen einen Feldversuch starten. Das ist dermaßen …“  
Rodney unterbrach ihn und hinterfragte gnädigerweise nur den ersten Teil des Satzes. „Seit ewig langer Zeit? Aber warum habe ich davon nichts gemerkt?“  
John zuckte die Schultern. „Ich war wohl nicht deutlich genug.“ 

Rodney fixierte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Die Schokolade!“, rief er auf einmal voller Erkenntnis.  
„Unter anderem.“  
„Was noch?“ Rodney schaute ihn auffordernd an.  
„Meinst du ich will ein Teleskop auf meiner Scheune haben?“ 

Ungläubig schaute Rodney ihn an. „Aber … aber denk doch nur, wie phantastisch das sein wird, wenn wir all die Planeten und die neuen Asteroiden sehen können, die sie entdeckt haben! Wusstest du, dass es schon über zweihundert sind? Mit unserem Teleskop können wir bestimmt etliche davon ausmachen.“ Dann runzelte er die Brauen: „Hey, warte, wenn du das Teleskop nicht willst, warum baust du es dann?“  
„Weil du es willst“, meinte John schlicht. 

Rodneys Augen wurden immer größer, während er die Information verdaute. Weil du es willst. Hunderte von Erinnerungsschnipsel prasselten auf ihn ein. Sheppard, der über die Eisenbahn alles hertransportieren ließ, damit sie dann gemeinsam im Keller eine Eismaschine zusammenbauen konnten. Sheppard, der ihn bis nach Cheyenne auf ein Erfindertreffen begleitet und wie selbstverständlich alle Kosten übernommen hatte. Aber auch Sheppard, der mit ihm zwei Stunden darüber debattieren konnte, ob die Südstaaten den Krieg hätten gewinnen können, ob Pinguine mal hatten fliegen können und ob es dekadent war, mehr als drei Stücke Kuchen zu essen. Und natürlich John, der immer für ihn da war, egal zu welcher Uhrzeit, egal ob er jemanden brauchte, um sich über ein schiefgelaufenes Experiment oder eine gescheiterte Beziehung zu beschweren. 

Ja, sah ganz so aus, als wäre da ein deutliches Muster drin, das er vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte.  
Rodney machte zwei Schritte rückwärts und ließ sich schwer auf das Bett fallen. Für einen Moment stützte er den Kopf in die Hände, dann blickte er auf und schaute John ins Gesicht, der sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. 

„Ich bin so ein Esel“, sagte er aus tiefstem Herzen.  
John rempelte ihn mit der Schulter an und fragte grinsend: „Was ist aus dem Genie geworden?“  
„Pah! Würde ein Genie nackt auf dem Bett eines anderen Mannes sitzen, der ihn nur küssen will?“, fragte Rodney selbstanklägerisch und seine Handbewegung umfasste seine Nacktheit vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen.  
„Nur ein Genie würde aus meinen vagen Andeutungen folgerichtig schließen, was ich wirklich will“, baute ihm John eine Brücke und streckte seine Hand aus, um sie auf Rodneys Oberarm zu legen.  
„Du meinst es liegt an mir, ob es mehr als nur Küsse werden?“, erkundigte sich Rodney.  
„Alles liegt bei dir“, sagte John.

Rodney boxte ihn gegen die Brust. „Hör auf solche Sachen zu sagen! Dann fühle ich mich unzulänglich. Und ich kann dir versichern, das ist nichts, was ich gerne tue.“  
John konnte das herausfordernde Necken nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme halten: „Ändere es.“  
„Oh, ja, das werde ich, Mister Neunmalklug! Du wirst mich nicht aus der Fassung bringen“, meinte Rodney entschieden und schubste John so, dass er vom Sitzen zum Liegen kippte. Er legte sich über ihn und presste seinen Mund auf Johns. John wollte einen Kuss, dann würde er einen bekommen!

John stöhnte, öffnete seine Lippen und legte seine Hände auf Rodneys Taille. 

Allem wissenschaftlichen Ehrgeiz konnte Rodney nicht abschwören, und so katalogisierte sein Gehirn fein säuberlich, welche Reaktion sein Herumrutschen auf John auslöste. Eine sehr befriedigende Reaktion, wenn man auf deutliche Zeichen der Erregung stand, denn Johns Glied presste sich fest gegen seinen Oberschenkel. Und plötzlich wurde sich Rodney bewusst, dass er offensichtlich auch auf diese Art von Herumrutscherei stand, denn er konnte bei sich ähnliche Symptome konstatieren. Oh. Das war eine … unerwartete Erkenntnis. 

John hatte alle Überlegungen eingestellt. Er wusste nicht, was er aus Rodneys plötzlichem Eifer machen sollte – und falls es doch nur wissenschaftliches Interesse war, dann würde er es jetzt als solches nehmen und über den Rest frühestens morgen nachdenken. Er schmeckte Rodney auf seiner Zunge, atmete Rodneys frischen Seifenduft ein und fühlte Rodneys nackte Haut unter seinen Händen. Und für den Fall, dass Rodney später entschied, dass das nichts für ihn war, beschloss John an diesem Abend so viel mitzunehmen, wie er bekommen konnte. Er schob seine Finger auf Rodneys Hintern vor, umfasste die Muskeln dort mit beiden Händen und versuchte, den Moment in seinem Gedächtnis zu verankern. 

Sheppards Hände auf seinem Hintern hätten doch eigentlich ein Grund, wenn nicht gerade für Panik, so doch vielleicht für Besorgnis sein sollen, oder? Rodney versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden, warum dem nicht so war, wurde aber plötzlich von dem Gedanken abgelenkt, dass sein Hintern der einzige war, der nackt war. John war noch immer vollständig bekleidet! 

Er rollte sich von John herunter und als der schwer schluckte und mühsam versuchte, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen, rollte Rodney mit den Augen und meinte: „Guck mich nicht so an. Alles, was ich will, ist, dass du dich auch ausziehst.“  
Um sein Anliegen zu verdeutlichen, streckte er seine Hand aus und begann die Knöpfe an Johns Hemd zu öffnen. John half eifrig mit, schlängelte sich aus seiner Hose, warf die Strümpfe auf den Fußboden und ließ sich von Rodney das Hemd von den Schultern streifen. Dann war auch er nackt. 

Yep. Und noch genauso haarig, wie Rodney ihn in Erinnerung hatte. 

Doch bevor er sich da in irgendetwas versteigen konnte, zog Sheppard ihn an sich heran, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schlag ihm einen Arm um die Taille Er hatte so viel mehr erreicht, als er sich für heute Abend vorgenommen hatte.  
Begeistert sagte er: „Rodney.“ 

Dazu grinste er so … dämlich und verzückt, als habe Rodney ihm soeben das beste Geschenk überhaupt gemacht. Das letzte Mal, als er so geschaut hatte, waren sie während der Erfindermesse mit einer Montgolfiere über Cheyenne geschwebt.  
Das dusselige Grinsen war ansteckend und Rodney merkte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben verzogen: „John.“ 

Mein Gott, es war doch ganz egal, ob sein Bettpartner ein wenig mehr auf der haarigen Seite war, dachte Rodney. John wollte ihn. John lag mit ihm im Bett und Johns Hände verpassten ihm den wohligsten Schauder, den er seit langem gespürt hatte. Ja, daran könnte er sich gewöhnen. John erwartete sicher nicht, dass er gleich in romantischer Liebe zu ihm entflammte, aber wenn er ehrlich war, sie gingen in diese … Sache, wie auch immer man sie nennen wollte, mit günstigen Voraussetzungen. Sie kannten sich besser, kannten die Macken des anderen besser, mochten sich mehr, als sich viele Eheleute mochten, die sich das Ja-Wort gaben. 

Er ließ seine Finger über Johns Schulterblätter gleiten und lächelte, als sein Freund sich schon bei dieser harmlosen Berührung auf die Lippe biss, um nicht allzu laut zu stöhnen. 

Ja, es war immer gut, wenn man intelligent war und sich auf neue Situationen rasch einstellen konnte. Da hatte dieser Darwin, dessen Buch John ihm aus London beschafft hatte, wahrscheinlich recht. Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, hatte John ja auch etwas von einem Genie an sich, denn schließlich hatte er ihn nicht nur vor dem Galgen und dem fast schon sicher geglaubten Tod gerettet, sondern auch dieses Gesetz ausgegraben und den Sheriff bequatscht, es anzuwenden. 

Rodney beschloss, über seinen Schatten zu springen und John zu zeigen, wie dankbar er für alles war. Und da er mit Worten nicht sonderlich gut war, ließ er seine Hand von der Schulter über Johns behaarte Brust gleiten …

\-----------ENDE--------

©Antares, Juli 2009 


End file.
